Robotic arms may enable a variety of remote and/or automated lifting, gripping, and manipulation tasks in diverse applications such as manufacturing, inventory management, and household helper robots. In some cases, robotic arms may lift payloads with certain static or dynamic arm poses such that the robot may become unbalanced and/or tip over.